The specification relates to proactive autocomplete of a user's in-vehicle operations.
Drivers have to complete a large number of operations in their vehicles. For example, when a driver gets into a car, the driver may turn the car on, set the stereo to a specific station, turn on heated seating, and adjust the angle of the seat if someone else previously used the car. Completing these operations may distract the driver and risk the driver's safety if the driver is completing the operations while driving. In addition, the driver may be annoyed by the number of operations that need to be completed.
Current automation systems provide single operation automated functions. For example, vehicles may include an automation system that activates the vehicle's headlights when it is dark outside. However, these automation systems are limited in their usefulness because they fail to address the large number of operations that need to be completed.